The Metal Giant
by elkalee
Summary: another persons POV from avatar, since a lot of the stuff in the movie dosn't happen when Neytiri's present. This one is from Quatrich's POV. Taken from the original script again, so some of it isn't correct. Spoiler alert. T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Old School Safety Brief

**So this is kinda a sequel/side story/whatever to the "Tale of a Na'vi huntress and an Avatar"/Neytiri's POV (If you haven't read it, advise you do. It's brilliant. Look it up on my profile) Anyway, there's a lot of stuff in the brilliant movie called Avatar that happens when Neytiri isn't around, but Quatrich is, and vice versa.**

**And, since Quatrich is bad guy number 1 in Avatar, well-this should be interesting...**

**However, please note that like before, I am using the original, unedited script for Avatar. Some stuff will be different-and some of the stuff I have just added-like the Selfridge/Quatrich Conversation at the start of this.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1-Old-school safety brief**

I watched out the window of the control tower, looking at the passengers filing out the valkyre. "I guess you want me to give the briefing again, sir." I sighed.

""You're head of security here." Selfridge replied. I didn't like Selfridge. He was weak-nothing like the leader of a potentially great civilization-like the one of Pandora-should be.

"What the hells he doing here?"

I said, looking down at a man, in a wheelchair, going out the ship.

"Oh, that's Jake Sully." Selfridge explained "He's an Avatar driver."

"Oh." I said. "Avatar." The Avatar's were another thing about this place I hated-a bunch of science geeks trying to make friends with the natives-whgo didn't want to be friends with them.

"He's different." Selfridge protested.

"As in-he's a cripple?"

"No-he's a marine."

I looked at him. "You mean-he's a solider?"

"Yes-he could be useful." Selfridge answered, nodding "He's the only Avatar arriving today either-there's a scientist coming-"

I groaned. "I'll talk to this Jake at a later date-maybe he can be a spy for us or something..."

"That's exactly what we need." Selfridge said "Now-why don't you go and give the safety brief to those guys..."

A few minutes later, I was done in Hells Gate's dining hall. All the new miners and SecOp's recruits, were sitting in rows, watching me. I saw Jake wheel himself into the hall.

"You are not in Kansas anymore." I began "You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every single day."

I remembered how, in my first few days, I'd been too overconfident, and ended up having some Na'vi slash my face with her knife. She'd run off, and probably still was alive.

I pointed out the window, towards the fence. "Out beyond that fence every living thing that crawls, fly, and squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubee's"

They went quiet, shocked. I continued "We have an indigeonous population of humanoids here called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute. We operate-we live-at a constant threat condition yellow."

I watched as it sank into the SecOp's and the miners. They'd heard it was dangerous-but I guess me saying it, out loud, or Pandora, made it sink it.

"As head of security, it's my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed-" I paused for the effect, watching shock form on there faces "Not with all of you. If you wish to survieve, you need to have a strong mental attitude. You need to follow procedure.

"And then, you could still be killed." I continued. "The Na'vi hate us-they will kill us at any opportunity. They hide in trees, and sometimes SecOp's can't defend you. That is our past, present and future people. It could happen to any one of you people sitting here today."

The whole lot of them looked scared. I suppressed a smile.

"You may go-you received your room numbers a while back."

I followed Jake out, eager to watch him and see what he was like. But he was a marine, not a scientist. He wouldn't be like the others.

A man who staggered under the wait of his duffel pushed past me, muttering an apology and ran up to Jake. "Hey! You're Jake right? Tom's brother? You look just like him!" Jake gave the man a wary look. "Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman. I with through Avatar training with him."

So that was Norm. The two new Avatar's had meant-I guess I could hope Norm didn't corrupt Jake with stories of how great and misunderstood the Na'vi were-like Grace had tried to.

Norm offered Jake his hand, and Jake shook it. "He was a great guy." Norm continued "Funny. It was a shock to all of us."

"Yeah." Jake agreed.

I followed them down the corridor. "And-Duh!-You look just like him!" Norm continued "I mean, if you weren't genetically identical you wouldn't be taking over his Avatar."

"That's why I'm here." Jake said.

Norm opened a door and put his bag in. This part of the corridor was empty except for them. If I wasn't peeking out from behind the wall, they would have seen me. This was the part that held the Avatar's room. And the Avatar's were probably all linked up.

Jake tossed his bag into his room and turned back to Norm. "So-you want to check it out?" Norm asked.

Jake nodded. They walked down the corridor-or in Jake's case, wheeled, and then took the lift down. I took the stairs.

I saw them again when they were in the lab where the new Avatar's were assessed. "Damn-they got big." Jake gasped, surprised.

"Yeah, they mature on the trip out." Norm said, not surprised at the size. "So the Proprioceptive sims worked pretty well?"

"Yeah, they've got great muscle tone." Max agreed "Give us a few hours-you guys can take them for a spin."

"It looks like him." Jake said, sadly.

"No." Norm disagreed "It looks like you. This is your Avatar now, Jake."

"Right." Max said "Time for your first Videologs."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Grace's Complaints

**Chapter 2-Grace's Complaints.**

"I followed the marine." I said, when I got back up to Selfridge. "He's making friends with Spellman."

"The other one? The Xenoanthropologist?" Selfridge asked.

"What the hells that?"

"What the Avatar's are." Selfridge explained "Do you think Sully'll be with us?"

"I don't know-from what I heard, the Avatar was meant to be his brothers-"

"Tom Sully, yeah." Selfridge nodded "He got killed weeks before his departure. We took up Jake because we didn't want to lose 20 million. Just luck that he was a marine."

The door burst open, and Grace entered, looking furious. "Parker, I used to think it was benign neglect, but now I see you're intentionally screwing us."

Selfridge smiled. "Grace. You know I enjoy our little talks."

"I need a research assistant. Not some jarhead dropout." She complained. So she heard about Jake-and sure as hell, she wasn't happy about it.

Selfridge sighed. "Actually, I think we got lucky with him."

"Lucky?" Grace "How is this in anyway Lucky?"

"Well-" Selfridge said "Lucky your guy had a twin brother, and lucky the brother wasn't an oral hygienist or something. A marine we can use. I'm assigning him to your team as a security escort."

He smiled again. "The last thing I need is another trigger happy asshole out there!" Grace snapped back.

"Look, you're supposed to be winning the hearts and minds of the natives." Selfridge sighed "Isn't that the whole point of this whole little puppet show? If you look like them? If you talk like them? They'll trust you?"

Grace huffed. Selfridge continued "But after how many years-relations with the indigenous are only getting worse."

"They tends to happen when you use machine guns on them." Grace said, sarcastically.

Selfridge sighed, and snatched up the piece of ubontanium that floated on the magnetic base. He held it up, and showed it to Grace.

"This is why we are here." he said "Ubontanium. Because this little grey rock sells for twenty million a kilo. No other reason. This is what pays for the party. And this is what pays for your science. Comprendo?" He put the rock back on the Magnetic base. "Those savages are threatening are whole operation. We're on the brink of war, and you're supposed to be finding me, a diplomatic solution. So use what you've got, and get me some results."

"I take it this is a no-He's staying and joining us?" She said.

Selfridge nodded.

She huffed again, and left the room furious.

"Keep an eye on her." Selfridge ordered.

"Always do." I said.

"And talk to Jake-that spy idea of yours is good." He said "You say he made a log?"

I nodded. Selfridge pressed a few things on the touch screen computer, and then turned it so we could both see Jake's first log.

"_The whole idea is every driver is matched to his own Avatar.__ The drivers own DNA-mixed with that of the natives" _Jake said _"Or something. Which is why they offered me this gig. Because I can link with Tommy's avatar, which was insanely expensive."_

"He's right there." I noted.

"_Is this right?" _He looked off camera to where Norm and max were stood _"I just say whatever in these videologs?"_

"_Yeah, you just need to get into the habit of documenting everything." _Norm said _"What you see-what you feel-Good science starts with good observation."_

"Corrupting him already." I said, disapprovingly.

"_Right." _he said _"So here I am doing science. Never been in a lab before."_

"_Log off." _Max said _"It's time to meet your boss for the next five years."_

Jake pressed a button offscreen, and it went black.

"So that's that." Selfridge said. "Talk to Jake...Get him on our side."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Briefing Jake

**Chapter 3-Briefing Jake**

From my place on my guard, I watched the Avatar in a medical robe run around-like he'd never run. And I guess he hadn't from a while...

"Sir?!"

I turned. A banshee flew down at us-a small one, but just as deadly.

I drew my gun and fired three shots. It fell with a shriek.

"For you pogues, this is a banshee." I explained "A small one. See they like it when there's fresh meat out here." I laughed darkly "And this clear cutting really stirs up the hornets nest. So, you keep your head on a swivel. If it moves-shoot it! If you're not sure if it's moving-Shoot it! If it looks like a bunch of flowers you want to take home to Sally Rotencrotch-Shoot it! What're you gonna do?"

"Shoot it!" The troopers chorused.

"Outstanding." I said.

I watched ahead as Lyle Wainfleet, in his Amp Suit, marched forward, crushing a totem obviously made by the Na'vi not far from our perimeter.

"Trudy!" I yelled, the next morning. Trudy was also an ex-marine. She was loyal to me-more loyal than any of the other pilots, and she was friendly with the Avatar team.

"Sir?" she said.

"Get that new Avatar-Sully. I want to speak to him."

"Yes sir."

Well I waited for Jake to arrive, I trained. If you didn't exercise regularily whilst on Pandora, you got soft. And if you got soft, you got yourself killed by one of Pandora's many horrors.

After a few minutes, I looked up. Jake was wheeling towards me, looking determined. "Sir?"

"This low gravity makes you soft." I said, putting the weights back on its stand "You get soft, Pandora will shit you out with dead with zero warning."

He blinked, confused. "I pulled your record out, corporal. Venezuela-that was some mean bush. Nothing like this here, though. You got heart, kid. Coming out here."

"I figured-" he said "Just another hellhole."

I laughed, and patted him on the back. "The servo's in, Colonel, if you want to try it."

I walked over the suit, Jake following. "I was in first recon, a few years ahead of you." I said "More than a few. Two tours in Nigeria, not a scratch. I come out here and-" I pointed to my face. Jake nodded, understanding. "One of those blasted natives decide to knife me."

"Ah." Jake said.

"They could fix this if I rotated back." I explained "But you know what? I kinda like it. Reminds me every day what's out there. Besides, I can't leave-this is my war."

I climbed into the suit, and flicked the switches that started it. "The avatar program is a joke." I said "Bunch of limpdick scientists. But we have a unique opportunity here, you and I. A marine in an Avatar body-that's a potent mix. You have the intel I need, on the ground, right in the hostiles camp."

I reached in, and checked that the arms, and the legs were controllable. I nodded to the waiting mechanic. "Looks good." I turned back to Jake. "I need you to learn about these savages, gain there trust. Find out how I can force there cooperation, or hit 'em hard if they don't. Maybe you can keep some of my boys from going home like you. Or bagged-and-tagged."

Jake nodded. "That sounds real good, colonel. So, am I still with Augustine?"

"On paper." I said "You walk like one of her science pukes, you quack like one, but you report to me. Can you do that?"

Jake nodded. I walked forward, and tested it further by performing Wu-Shuu Kata. Jake looked up at me, impressed, and with respect.

"Look son-I take care of my own." I explained "Get me what I need, I'll see to it you get your legs back. Your real legs."

I indicated towards his paralysed legs. "Oh yeah, sir." he said.

I gave him a nod, and reached up to pull the lid shut. In the rear mirror, I saw Jake watching as the Amp Suit drivers left.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 A spy

**Chapter 4-A spy**

Jake had gone missing last night. We all wondered whether we'd lost him-an avatar who was on our side, who could help us gain what we needed.

But he came back. And we got the info I needed. I laughed as Jake relayed the story about how he got into the clan.

"Jarhead Clan? And that worked?"

Jake grinned. "Yeah. That want to study me. See if I can learn to be one of them."

"That's how you seize the initiative." I said. "I wish I had ten more like you." Ten more marine avatars-I should put a proposal forward.

"Look, Sully." Selfridge said "Find out what these blue monkeys want. We try to give them medicine and education! Roads! But no-they like mud. I wouldn't care except-" Selfridge turned on the 3d graphic display and flicked to the natives hometree-a large area underneath coloured in underneath showing large amounts of ubontunium-and a proposed road form Hell's gate to the tree.

"There damn village is sitting right over our richest deposit site for a hundred kicks in any direction. Which sucks-for them-because they need to relocate."

Jake took all this in. "Does Augustine know about all this."

Me and Selfridge exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing-how annoying the science team were, especially the Avatar's, and especially Augustine. They only seemed concerned about the plants.

"Yep." Selfridge answered. "She does, and she's on the next ship home if she messes this up."

"So-" Jake said "Who talks them into moving?"

"Guess." I said.

Jake suddenly realised. "What if they won't go?"

"I'm betting they will."

"Killing the indigenous looks bad, but there one thing that shareholders hate more than bad press." Selfridge explained "And that's a bad quaterly statement. Find me a carrot to get them to move, or its gonna have to be all stick."

Jake looked shaken by the weight of his new responsibility.

"You've got three months." I said "That's when the dozers get here."

"I'm on it." he said.

*

Jake came back with information on the hometree that evening. He'd made plans.

"You've got outer columns." he explained "Then a secondry ring here, and an inner ring. Then a core structure-its like a spiral. That's how they move up and down."

"I'm gonna need accurate scans of all these columns." I said.

"I'm on it." Jake promised.

*

The annoyance came later. Grace, late at night, entered the ops centre.

"Grace Augustine. How charming." Selfridge said.

I groaned. She ignored me.

"Selfridge-we're moving."

"As in-you and your scientists?" He said.

"No-as in me, Jake Sully and Norm Selfridge. As soon as possible." She said.

"I wonder what could have brought the sudden urge to move, Grace." Selfridge replied, eyes narrowing "Is the Avatar compound unsuitable?"

She ignored him. "We're planning to go to the mobile link at site 26-in the hallelujah mountains-we'll need a Samson and pilot."

"So far, Grace." Selfridge said "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered stiffly.

"Very well-I'll get Trudy onto it."

Her eyes narrowed at the name. She knew Trudy was faithful to me-she'd report back.

"Fine." she said after a while "Is she avaibille first thing tomorrow?"

"It can be arranged." Selfridge said.

**Please Review!**


End file.
